please don't love me
by winter lodge
Summary: —karena aku lebih dekat dengan kematian dibandingkan denganmu. [crossover AU]


**assassination classroom** © matsui yuusei, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. meminjam universe dari manga **are you alice** karya ninomiya ai dan katagiri ikumi. (dengan berbagai perubahan dan penyesuaian)

 **warnings:** dark and mature theme ye. ooc dikit ((dikit))

 **a/n:** yep so I was 6 years late reading are you alice (kzl manga ini bagus banget kenapa wa baru baca) dan tiba-tiba keidean beginian dan langsung gatel pengen ditulis maapin ya nyampah mulu hiks I crai harusnya saya ngelarin chapter 3 law of 90

by the way, di universe asli are you alice, ratunya memang cowok, jadi jangan heran duluan yah wink

.

.

.

Rio tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin ketika suara keras dari benda-benda yang berbenturan datang dari ruang bawah tanah.

Memutar mata dan berdecak perlahan, buru-buru gadis itu berlari keluar dari kamar, langkah kecilnya menyusuri koridor panjang sampai menuruni puluhan anak tangga. Ia tak sempat mengencangkan pita hitam di atas kepalanya sehingga benda itu terlihat seperti akan jatuh kapan saja—Rio mengangkat satu tangan, menjaga agar pita tersebut tidak terlepas dari rambutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, pita ini menyempurnakan penampilannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi berurusan dengan _makhluk di ruang bawah tanah itu_ memang membutuhkan penampilan yang sempurna. Rambut pirang sepanjang tulang belikat? Cek. Gaun biru muda sepanjang lutut dengan luaran putih? Cek. Sepatu _mary jane_ hitam dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih? Cek. Pita di pinggang? Cek. Pita di kepala? Hampir cek, Rio akan bisa menyiasati soal longgarnya pita ini nanti di ruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan bawah tanah di kediamannya tidak terlihat seperti ruang bawah tanah biasa. Pintunya megah dengan kunci dobel, dan yang memiliki hak penuh untuk memegang kuncinya hanyalah Rio. Dengan gerakan yang semakin dipercepat karena suara-suara berisik itu terdengar semakin keras, Rio membuka kunci dan menarik gagang pintu; memperlihatkan sosok monster besar berwarna hitam yang tengah menghancurkan sebuah lemari.

"Alice!" Jeritan melengking dari sang monster memenuhi ruangan. "Di mana Alice!?"

" _Sir_ , aku di sini, aku Alice."

Dengan gerakan kasual seolah ia tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun Rio mendekati monster tersebut sambil membentangkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk memeluk monster di depannya itu.

"Tenanglah _Sir,_ Alice ada di sini."

"Hh—kau Alice? Benarkah kau adalah Alice?"

"Benar, _Sir_ , aku Alice."

Rio bergerak semakin mendekat, kemudian tanpa gentar sedikitpun memeluk monster yang tampak sedang marah itu. Pelukan itu tanpa disangka membuat sang monster terdiam sejenak, gerakannya yang tengah mematahkan kayu terhenti di tengah-tengah. Suara desisan muncul sementara Rio semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ali … ce …."

"Iya, ini aku, Alice."

.

.

 _._

 _ **Peraturan pertama:**_

 _Yang Mulia Queen of Hearts berhak memberikan tugas dan peran terhadap setiap warga Wonderland._

.

.

.

Penguasa Wonderland, Queen of Hearts, nyaris tidak pernah keluar dari istana.

Maka dari itu Rio memiliki alasan untuk terkejut ketika ia mendapati Yang Mulia berdiri di depan pintu kediamannya, beserta seorang ksatria yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Sebelumnya Rio tidak tahu bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu adalah seorang pemuda berwajah angkuh dengan iris violet dan rambut pirang stroberi; maka bisa dibilang ajaib ketika dalam pertemuan pertama Rio sudah bisa mengenali bahwa ya, orang ini adalah Yang Mulia Ratu. Mungkin ini berkat auranya yang memancarkan kharisma seorang penguasa, mungkin juga dari ksatrianya yang tidak berkata apa-apa namun dapat menjelaskan identitas Yang Mulia hanya dengan keberadaannya saja.

"Salam, _Duchess_ Rio. Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan perintah padamu."

Sungguh tidak suka berbasa-basi orang ini. Rio menyegerakan membungkuk hormat sebagai warga negara yang baik dan menghormati ratunya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak untuk menerima perintah dari sang Ratu.

"Perintah apakah itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang _Alice_?"

.

.

.

Ada waktu-waktu ketika Rio butuh meninggalkan rumah ketika malam hari karena persediaan teh atau gula yang habis. Ia tidak memiliki pesuruh untuk membelikannya benda-benda itu di toko terdekat (oh, dan ia juga tidak tertarik untuk merekrut satu) sehingga meskipun secara teknis ia bergelar Duchess, ia terbiasa melakukan berbagai hal sendirian. Termasuk berbelanja di toko serba ada yang terletak dua blok dari kediamannya.

Di antara blok-blok perumahan tersebut ada sebuah gang yang selalu ramai pada malam hari; tidak mengherankan untuk daerah lokalisasi. Rio tidak punya urusan sama sekali dengan gang itu, namun malam ini kakinya memilih untuk berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gang hanya karena melihat seorang pemuda terduduk dengan luka-luka parah bersandar pada dinding salah satu bangunan. Mata Rio yang memiliki penglihatan yang cukup tajam dapat mendeteksi cedera macam apa saja yang kemungkinan diderita sang pemuda—ada darah yang mengalir di pipinya, kemungkinan ada luka di pelipis, lengannya penuh memar dan luka gores, serta rembesan darah di lengan atas; kemungkinan besar luka tusuk.

Rio tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa dengan pemuda asing itu, hanya saja nuraninya terusik apabila ia membiarkan pemuda itu sendirian duduk di sana dengan luka parah. Atas dasar itulah akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa melepas pita di kepala dan pinggangnya ("Masih ada banyak cadangan di rumah,") kemudian memanggil sang pemuda dengan kata ganti pertama yang muncul di benaknya.

"Oi."

Butuh tiga kali panggilan Rio sampai pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Benar dugaan Rio, ada luka yang cukup lebar di pelipisnya, mengaliri wajah yang terlihat pucat dengan likuid yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ada iris tembaga di balik kelopak matanya yang terbuka setengah, tertuju lurus ke arah Rio yang berlutut di depannya.

"Ergh—"

"Jangan bergerak," gumam Rio pelan. "Maaf kalau membuatmu risih, tapi izinkan aku membalut lukamu."

Mata tembaga itu terbuka lebih lebar, memandang tidak percaya Rio yang mulai membalut lukanya dengan selembar pita.

"Oi, jangan," bisik sang pemuda lirih. "Nanti pitamu kotor."

Rio tidak mendengar. Setelah membalut luka di pelipisnya, gadis itu juga turut membalut luka di lengan atasnya. Balutannya rapi seperti pekerjaan profesional, dan bagaimana cara gadis itu mengusap-usap daerah di sekitar luka dengan lembut memberikan sensasi hangat yang membuat sang pemuda merasa lebih baik. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak, merekam figur sosok gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja membalut lukanya ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini padaku," gumamnya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Bukan masalah besar untukku," angguk Rio sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu di lututnya dengan kedua tangan. "Mungkin aku akan lebih merasa bersalah jika meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan keadaan luka-luka seperti ini. Bantuan yang kuberikan barusan tidak seberapa, sebaiknya kau segera menemui dokter."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, kenapa ya?" Rio menampilkan sebuah senyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan tersebut. "Mungkin … melihat seseorang yang terluka dan sendirian seperti ini mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri. Hanya saja bedanya, ada yang menolongmu, sementara aku harus menolong diriku sendiri."

Jeda hening menyeruak, sebelum Rio menyadari bahwa ia harus cepat pulang.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal."

Baik Rio maupun pemuda yang ditolongnya itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _'selamat tinggal'_ itu bukanlah yang terakhir.

.

.

.

" _Tugasmu,_ Duchess _Rio, adalah menjadi duplikat bagi Alice."_

.

.

.

Alice. Yang Mulia Ratu menjelaskannya sebagai entitas omnipoten yang dapat mengatur seluruh eksistensi di Wonderland, termasuk para Regrets—sisi gelap yang tersisa dari manusia yang telah mati. Menghilangnya Alice beberapa waktu yang lalu telah membuat para Regrets ini kembali pada sifat dasarnya yang perusak, penuh amarah, dan barbar. Hal tersebut juga terjadi pada Regret dari ayah Rio, yang meninggal tepat saat Alice menghilang. Ia menjelma menjadi sesosok monster hitam yang dapat merusak sebagian rumah jika dalam keadaan yang tidak tenang.

Pada saat itu Rio mengerti, mengapa ayahnya yang telah menjadi monster besar hitam terus menerus memanggil-manggil Alice seolah hidupnya begitu bergantung pada sosok gadis ini. Ia kehilangan sosok yang bisa mengaturnya, sosok yang bisa menghilangkan kecemasan pada para Regrets, yang sesuai dengan namanya—penuh penyesalan dan keputusasaan. Sosok yang bisa menghentikannya dari menyerang orang-orang yang dulunya mereka sayangi.

"Ayahmu adalah salah satu Regrets paling kuat yang ada di Wonderland saat ini, mungkin karena penyesalan yang tertinggal dari kematiannya tidak sempat terkontrol oleh Alice, ditambah lagi penyesalannya begitu besar. Oleh karena itu, kau selayaknya bertanggung jawab untuk tidak membiarkannya lepas kendali dan merusak Wonderland. Kau akan berperan sebagai Alice bagi ayahmu sendiri."

Kalimat perintah dari Yang Mulia Ratu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya setiapkali ia harus berperang melawan ketakutannya sendiri ketika menghadapi Regret sang ayah yang lepas kendali. Ia seperti seekor hamster yang melawan binatang buas yang besar; sesungguhnya ia tidak berdaya, tapi ada tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak boleh lari dari tugas yang telah diberikan oleh Yang Mulia Ratu. Ia adalah orang yang sudah diberikan tugas—ia harus bertanggungjawab atas tugas tersebut.

Hari ini yang mendarat di kepalanya adalah pecahan vas bunga. Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa, hanya tergores sedikit, begitu Rio membatin. Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding kandelir yang membuatnya pingsan minggu lalu—beruntung kesadarannya tidak hilang untuk waktu yang lama. Luka seperti ini terbilang ringan. Ia masih bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri.

" _Sir,_ tenanglah— _Sir,_ ini Alice."

Rio akan mengulang-ulang terus kalimat tersebut sampai Regret itu terdiam dan tidak menghancurkan apa-apa lagi. Sampai ia percaya bahwa duplikat Alice yang ada di depannya adalah Alice yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Tepat tujuh malam setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Rio bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ia tolong seminggu sebelumnya. Kali ini bukan di gang tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, namun di depan toko serba ada setelah Rio selesai berbelanja perban, alkohol, dan daun _mint_. Saat itu Rio—yang terluka akibat Regret sang ayah—mengenakan perban di tangan kanannya, berantakan karena tangan kiri bukanlah tangannya yang dominan. Pandangan sang pemuda berambut merah langsung tertuju pada perban yang berantakan tersebut, kemudian membuat gestur menawarkan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Biarkan aku memperbaiki perban itu," ujarnya. "Anggap saja ini caraku untuk membalas budi."

Awalnya Rio agak reluktan untuk menerima tawaran sang pemuda, namun ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan dari orang lain. Ia setuju, menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk dibalut ulang. Ketika perbannya dibuka, tampil sebuah luka gores panjang di atas kulitnya yang membuat Rio ingat betapa berat tugasnya semalam.

"Lukamu parah."

"Tidak separah lukamu waktu itu."

Rio tidak pernah menduga bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak berakhir sampai pemuda itu selesai membalut ulang lukanya. Ia adalah teman bicara yang bisa membuat Rio betah berbicara lama-lama; jenis manusia yang Rio pikir sudah punah pasca kematian ayahnya.

Dari obrolan panjang yang berlangsung dari toko serba ada sampai di depan pagar kediaman Rio, ada informasi-informasi yang gadis itu dapatkan mengenai kehidupan sang pemuda; yang paling Rio ingat adalah namanya yang terdengar asing ("Panggil saja Karma," begitu katanya) dan ia menghabiskan hari-harinya melacur di gang tempat mereka bertemu. Luka-luka yang didapatnya minggu lalu, katanya, adalah hasil dari 'insiden dengan rekan kerja' dan Rio tidak begitu tertarik untuk menanyakannya lebih jauh. Karma hanya tertawa, sambil memberi keterangan tambahan kalau ia memiliki temperamen yang sedikit buruk.

"Padahal kau adalah seorang bangsawan," tambahnya, berucap dengan pelan. "Tapi kau mau menolong orang sepertiku."

"Menolong orang bukan urusan bangsawan atau bukan," jawab Rio. "Kautahu, aku juga cukup sering terluka, jadi rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku meninggalkanmu begitu saja dengan luka-luka yang parah."

"Dan tidak ada yang mengobatimu?"

"Aku mengobati lukaku sendiri."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Saat itu mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar kediaman Rio.

"Hei," panggil Karma, tampak baru saja berpikir keras. "Kautahu, jika kau membutuhkan pesuruh untuk membantumu selama di rumah, aku bersedia melakukannya."

Rio terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang meraih pagar terhenti di udara.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Rio dengan nada sopan. "Selamat tinggal."

(Apakah ini akan jadi 'selamat tinggal' yang terakhir?)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tidak butuh pesuruh._

 _Atau teman._

 _Atau apapun itu._

 _._

 _._

.

"Kalau kau bilang padaku kalau kau memelihara Regret di rumah lebih cepat, kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini …."

Kebetulan dan takdir sedang berpihak pada Rio. Ketika Regret ayahnya menyerangnya dengan potongan kayu besar yang tajam, Karma—yang mengaku penasaran karena pintu pagar kediaman Rio tidak dikunci—datang untuk menyelamatkannya dan dengan bantuannya pula, Rio berhasil menenangkan sang Regret, meskipun bayarannya adalah beberapa tulang yang patah dan memar-memar parah di wajah. Rio memalingkan wajahnya, menghela napas dan meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak butuh …" gumamnya. "… Perawat … pesuruh … teman … aku … aku bukan apa-apa."

Hanya seorang duplikat yang suatu hari akan segera mati.

"… _Duchess_? O-oi, bertahanlah!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan bekerja untukmu."

"…"

"Tanpa imbalan."

"…"

" _Duchess,_ ayolah. Ini berbahaya jika kautangani sendiri."

"… Aku tidak akan banyak berbicara padamu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku akan lebih sering menganggapmu tidak ada."

"Itu makananku sehari-hari."

"… Berjanjilah untuk tidak menjadi terlalu akrab denganku."

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu selalu berwajah seperti itu setiap kali inspeksi, eh, Nona?" Karma menghampiri Rio yang sedang mengunci pintu ruang bawah tanah untuk kedua kalinya. "Seolah-olah ia sedang terkena sembelit atau apa …."

"Dia tidak suka warna merah." Rio mengeluarkan kunci dari lubangnya, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Karma. "Kurasa kau harus mengganti warna rambut jika tidak ingin Yang Mulia Ratu menampilkan wajah sembelitnya."

"Biar saja, aku suka melihat wajahnya yang lucu seperti itu. Queen of Hearts yang aneh. Padahal, tidak ada Queen of Hearts yang membenci warna merah sepanjang sejarah Wonderland."

"Hm," tanggap Rio singkat. "Ah ya, bisakah kausiapkan teh untukku? Aku akan ada di ruang belajar."

Karma mengangguk patuh terhadap perintah yang diberikan Rio barusan. "Baiklah, Nona. Mempelajari buku-buku tentang Alice lagi?"

Rio mengangguk, pelan. "Aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi Alice."

.

.

.

 _Jangan sayangi aku, dan jangan buat aku menyayangimu._

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar banyak sekali kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Regret terjadi di berbagai belahan Wonderland." Rio membuka pembicaraan. Matanya lurus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, sementara suara rambut yang beradu dengan sikat menggema di ruangan. "Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan Alice? Kenapa ia menghilang?"

Karma tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari helai-helai pirang yang tengah disisirnya ketika menjawab, "Tidak ada yang tahu, Nona."

"Menurutmu apakah segalanya akan kembali seperti semula setelah Alice kembali?"

"Kurasa begitu. Ia adalah orang yang mengatur Wonderland, bukan begitu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan sisir dan mulai menata rambut majikannya dengan jari. "Omong-omong, Nona, aku senang karena Nona banyak bicara hari ini."

"Eh?" Rio menaikkan alisnya.

"Biasanya Nona selalu menjaga agar interaksi di antara kita tetap berada dalam batas minimal, dan hari ini Nona telah bicara empat kalimat padaku. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku senang."

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi makin akrab denganku."

"Sayangnya hobiku adalah mengingkari janji."

Skakmat. Rio tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan bergerak melingkari lehernya.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu pernah bilang, ayahku memiliki penyesalan yang begitu besar."

Rio mengangkat tangannya lurus-lurus ke atas. Bias sinar dari kandelir terbagi oleh sela-sela jarinya. Saat ia menurunkan tangannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kandelir di langit-langit agak sedikit bergoyang—mungkin karena dentuman dari bawah. Ia menghela napas pasrah dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju lurus ke langit-langit.

"Hm? Lebih besar dibandingkan Regrets lainnya yang ada di daerah sini?" tanya Karma dengan suara parau.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan aku tahu apa penyesalan yang dialami Ayah sebelum ia meninggal."

"Apa itu?"

"… Ia menyesal karena ia akan segera mati dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini," jawab Rio. "Menurutmu, apabila aku memiliki kekuatan Alice, bisakah aku mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti menyesal dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Rio menghela napas.

.

.

.

Sekeras apapun Rio berusaha untuk selalu berhati-hati, ia tetap tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang.

Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi duplikat Alice; namun tidak ada yang menduga jika Regret ayahnya akan kehilangan kendali sampai separah ini. Monster hitam itu berhasil membobol ruang bawah tanah dan kabur dari rumah; mengacaukan nyaris seluruh blok dengan amarah dan insting merusak yang dimilikinya.

Rio sudah berusaha mencegah; namun yang didapatkannya adalah kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau bukan Alice!"

 _Deg._

Kalimat tersebut memiliki dua interpretasi: 1) Rio telah gagal sebagai duplikat Alice, dan 2) Alice yang asli telah kembali setelah selama ini menghilang.

Kekacauan telah muncul di berbagai wilayah blok padahal belum lama sejak Regret itu keluar dari tempatnya di ruang bawah tanah. Rio harus pontang-panting mengejar Regret itu untuk ia tenangkan, namun yang terjadi sama saja. Ia tetap menolak bahwa Rio adalah Alice—meskipun Rio berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya adalah Alice.

" _Sir_ , aku adalah Alice—"

"KAU BUKAN ALICE!"

Satu hentakan dan Rio nyaris saja menjadi sasaran mendarat sebuah papan yang terbang, jika saja Karma tidak datang untuk melindunginya. Rio terbelalak, hidungnya menangkap bau anyir bercampur besi yang lumayan intens; asalnya dari darah, dan tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sudah terluka parah akibat papan tadi.

"Kar … ma …."

"… Ouch, ini sakit. Tapi … ah, Nona, kau masih harus melakukan sesuatu," gumam Karma sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Tenangkan ia, sekali lagi. Kau putrinya … kau pasti bisa."

"… Tapi."

"Katakan padanya kau baik-baik saja," lanjut Karma. "Katakan padanya kau tidak sendirian. Ayo. Cepatlah."

"Aku—"

"Cepatlah, Nona! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis bahwa seorang pesuruh dilarang berteriak pada majikannya, dan Karma juga pasti sudah sangat mengetahui hal tersebut—hanya saja ini adalah saat genting dan yang ia perlukan adalah bagaimana caranya mengembalikan akal sehat sang majikan agar bisa bertindak dengan kepala dingin. Mungkin setelah ini, Rio akan memecatnya—namun ia tak peduli.

Yang penting, nonanya selamat.

Kaki Rio bergetar hebat kala ia berusaha berlari menghampiri Regret ayahnya yang masih menghancurkan sekitarnya, memanggil-manggil Alice. Suaranya parau ketika menyebut Sir, _di sini Alice, Alice di sini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu bahwa Rio baik-baik saja_ —hanya saja tampaknya barisan kata itu tidak mengenai telinga sang Regret. Kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas ketika tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang yang melingkupi Regret di depannya, dan dirinya, dan Karma di belakangnya, dan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya—

"Tenanglah _Sir_ , Alice ada di sini."

"Ali … ce?"

"Ya, di sini Alice."

"… Alice, apakah putriku baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi."

Rio sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa mengenali suara siapa saja yang membentuk percakapan tersebut, satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah—Alice ada di sini, dan ia menyampaikan hal yang sangat ingin Rio sampaikan pada ayahnya.

 _Ah … tugasku sudah selesai._

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

 _ **Peraturan kedua:**_

 _Siapapun warga Wonderland yang tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, maka kepalanya akan dipenggal._

.

.

.

"Kau membiarkannya lepas kendali dan menghancurkan lingkungan sekitar."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kau bukan duplikat Alice yang bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan baik."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kautahu apa konsekuensinya."

"… Saya mengerti."

"Dua hari lagi, di istana. Pukul dua siang. Tidak boleh terlambat."

Tangan Rio bergetar hebat ketika menerima surat dari ksatria sang Ratu.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak adil!" Karma berseru, berusaha membuka pintu kereta kencana yang akan membawa Rio ke istana. "Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Tidak bisa. Tetaplah di sini." Rio menahan pintu kereta dari dalam. "… Yang Mulia Ratu tidak suka warna merah, ingat?"

Ekspresi tidak percaya muncul di wajah Karma. Begitu kentara.

"Aku tidak mungkin diam saja melihatmu—"

"Dengarkan aku, ini perintah." Ada bulir air mata yang muncul di sudut mata Rio ketika mengatakan hal ini. "Tetaplah di sini."

Karma memandangnya nanar.

"Nona …."

"Kau punya temperamen yang buruk," komentar Rio lirih. "Belajarlah untuk mengendalikannya."

Perkataan Rio barusan membuat Karma terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain memandang bagaimana kereta kencana itu pergi, semakin terlihat mengecil, dan menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Rio tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

 _[ Ketika yang asli sudah kembali;_

 _duplikat tidak dibutuhkan lagi. ]_

.

.

.

Entah, mungkin karena terbiasa dengan Regret yang setiap hari bisa membunuhnya, Rio sama sekali tidak gentar berlutut di depan Yang Mulia Ratu dengan bagian tajam dari sabit sang ksatria tepat berada dua senti dari urat nadi lehernya. Yang Mulia Ratu menyangga kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, menatap Rio dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Pesan terakhir?"

Rio tampak berpikir, namun ia tidak menggunakan waktunya terlalu lama.

"Tolong sampaikan pada pelayanku …" ujarnya tegas. "Aku minta maaf untuk segala kesalahanku selama ini. Dan pesanku …."

Jeda yang muncul membuat Yang Mulia Ratu tampak terganggu.

"Jangan terlalu lama!"

"Pesanku, sayangilah dirimu sendiri." Rio melanjutkan dengan mantap. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Penggal kepalanya!"

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Seorang wanita bertanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma yang berbaring miring di atas kasur. "Kau terlihat sangat lesu."

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa." Ia menggumam, kemudian mengangkat kaki dan melipat tangan sampai membentuk posisi fetal. "Setelah hari ini mungkin aku akan lebih merasa kesepian dibanding biasanya."

.

.

.

 **end**

 **a/n:** udah berapa kali bikin fic ankyou dengan cast karma tapi karakterisasinya karma masih gebleg gini sudala wa pensiun saja jadi author fanfic. #goler

ini belom dibeta jadi mungkin nanti akan diedit2 lagi soalnya saya ngantuk /?

makasih yang sudah mau baca hiks.


End file.
